Letters to the Order
by 3M Hooks
Summary: Harry's stuck at the Dursleys the summer of his ftfth year and sends a letter every 3 days. The letters come, and it is nothing that they would expect. Halfway into summer, 2 teens follow the clues leading 4 Privite Drive. Will they get there in time? AU.
1. Harry 1

"_We __thought __we'd __just __have __a __few __words __with __you __about __Harry," __said __Mr. __Weasley, __still __smiling._

"_Yeah," __growled __Moody.__" About __how __he's __treated __when __he's __at __your __place."_

_Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody. _

"_I __am __not __aware __that __it __is __any __of __your __business __what __goes __on __in __my __house__-"_

"_I __expect __what __you're __not __aware __of __would __fill __several __books, __Dursley," __growled__Moody._

"_Anyway, __that's __not __the __point," __interjected __Tonks, __whose __pink __hair __seemed __to __offend __Aunt __Petunia __more __than __all __the __rest __put __together, __for __she __closed __her __eyes __rather __than __look __at __her.__" The __point __is, __if __we __find __out __you've __been __horrible __to __Harry__ –__"_

"_-__And __make __no __mistake, __we'll __hear __about __it," __added __Lupin __pleasantly._

"_Yes," __said __Mr.__Weasley, __"even __if __you __won't __let __Harry __use __the __felly-tone__-"_

"_Telephone," __whispered __Hermione._

"_-__Yeah, __if __we __get __any __hint __that __Potter's __been __mistreated __in __any__way, __you'll __have __us __to __answer __to," __said __Moody._

_Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare._

"_Yes, __I __am," __said __Mad-Eye, __who __seemed __rather __pleased __that __Uncle __Vernon __had __grasped __this __fact __so __quickly._

"_And __do __I __look __like __the __kind __of __man __who __can __be __intimidated?" __barked __Uncle __Vernon._

"_Well__.__.__." __said __Moody, __pushing __back __his __bowler __hat __to __reveal __his __sinisterly __revolving __magical __eye._

_Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley." _

_He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. "So, Potter . . . give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along . . ." _

_Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path. _

"_Bye, __then, __Potter," __said __Moody, __grasping __Harry's __shoulder __for __a __moment __with __a __gnarled __hand._

"_Take __care, __Harry," __said __Lupin __quietly.__" Keep __in __touch."_

"_Harry, __we'll __have __you __away __from __there __as __soon __as __we __can," __Mrs. __Weasley __whispered, __hugging __him __again._

"_We'll __see __you __soon, __mate," __said __Ron __anxiously, __shaking __Harry's __hand._

"_Really __soon, __Harry," __said __Hermione __earnestly. __"We __promise."_

_Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. _

_Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake. _

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to the Order… Based off of the Hilarious and Amusing 'Dear Order' with my own PlotLetters **

* * *

><p>Letter One… Yeah, do I have short term memory or what?<p>

Everyone currently in the order was at Grimmauld Place and anticipating the first letter from Harry.

It was lunch time and they were in the kitchen eating chicken, beef and ham sandwiches with pumpkin juice. Suddenly, shocking all but Fred and George who were watching for her, Hedwig appeared, pulling an Errol and landing in Ginny's pumpkin juice.

Fred, sitting next to her, reached into her goblet and pulled out the now orange owl brought her to the sink to wash the stains off; George took the letter that had dropped out of her talons.

Upon opening the letter George snorted and handed it to his mum.

Mrs. Weasley took the letter and started reading.

**"To whom it may concern of the Order,**

**Well, first check-in with you guys, and I know, I know. I rather sound like I have got short term memory loss… but homework was what again? I seem to have misplaced my assignments sheets.**

**Ron, no I am not going to the dark side, I just need to do this so as to not get detention for uncompleted assingments.**

**Hermione, go over it as much as you want and gloat to Ron…Remus, Fred and George: yes, I will allow my Junior Marauder side to go out of control when I get out of this hole.**

**No George, you can't pull the wool over my uncle's eyes, or I would have already let it out.**

**Anyways, the potions essay has been going well, seeing as it is the only thing that I can remember. In fact, I've almost finished writing it. I just decided to check in with you guys.**

**From, Harry**

**PS: You know, I haven't seen any sign that the Order is watching me, not even the feeling that someone is watching me… Is that supposed to be how it is? Well, anyways, bye."**

"That was interesting," Ginny said finally, contemplating the poor owl that had fallen into her drink. Hedwig looked as if she hadn't slept a wink all night. She hooted feebly, grabbed a couple of ham sandwiches in her beak and took off, leaving everyone confused at her behavior.

"Well that was odd," Remus said thinking about how strange the letter was.

The teenagers just got up with strange, pensive looks on their faces and left the kitchen, whispering to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... This is just because I found 'Dear Order' I can't remember the author. I just had to do my own version. I think that if you read that one... you can get a kinda good feel for why I'm going to do this... That one is good, but I want to see how well I can capture this idea.**


	2. Harry 2

In response to:

yukikiralacus  
><span>2011-10-08 . chapter 2<span>

It's a relief to hear you didn't abandon this story since the summary of the plot sounds very interesting. Now I can't wait for October 24th! :)

Well, thank you! I just don't have that much time, but I am hoping to finish this story before valentine's day… it should be easy…

* * *

><p>In response to:<p>

HeartsGlow  
><span>2011-10-07 . chapter 1<span>

As it appears that you have no intentions of updating this story, I am removing it from my "favs'.

I am sorry that you feel that way.

* * *

><p>Letters to the Order Chapter 2: Say what now?<p>

* * *

><p>Three days later, the Order was gathered in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for Harry's next letter. It was then that Hedwig came spiraling in the open window, hooting feebly, before settling down in front of Snape.<p>

Everyone was shocked.

Since when did Harry like Snape enough to send _him_the letter?

As soon as the letter was extracted from Hedwig's leg, she grabbed a loaf of the bread that they were eating and took off without a glance back.

Snape opened the letter, and with a look of surprise, read it out to the gathered Order.

**Dear Snape (and everyone else…)**

**This may sound strange, but did I ever tell you that you were my favorite Professor?**

**I mean, you did teach us to brew poisons… I found that if you mess up the shrinking solution, it creates a very toxic gas into the air, which kills all that come near it.**

**Anyways, I'm fine. I'm not hurt. My relatives are treating me alright. And I've made some new friends.**

**Fred, George, you'd like them.**

**See you at the end of the Summer,**

**Harry**

All of the people in the kitchen were rather surprised.

The children knew that Snape tried to make Harry's life a living nightmare, and that they weren't assigned the task of the shrinking solution.

The adults were just proud of Harry, as they knew that only Hermione was really prone to doing their homework that early into the break and perfecting it.

Only two people knew that something was going on, and they were going to try to do something about it.

* * *

><p>AN;<p>

might I say, that I am very happy with my hits? Even though I don't have but 2 reviews, I am very glad about 600 so hits for the one chapter...

Hit the button...

Right there...

Just hit it...

PLEASE PRESS REVIEW!

I'm done.

BTW, review, and I get the writing done faster, I did this in about 17 minutes...


	3. Harry 3

memories of pain  
>2011-10-24 . chapter 3<p>

I'm wondering where this story is going. I hope that you'll be updating soon, because it seems like it could be a good story

Thanks! But... I can't tell you...

* * *

><br>2011-10-24 . chapter 3

Okay, since you got this chapter done in "about 17 minutes", do you think that since you have "nothing to do" all day, you could write another chapter or two? That may lessen your previous readers' ire, as well as either lessen or increase my curiosity, depending on how quickly you want the story to move.

I was busy for all the time until today... School and Vacation. I don't know how quickly I want this to move...

* * *

><p><p>

PenNameless1994  
>2011-10-24 . chapter 3<p>

Huh? Does this mean dead Dursleys?

Sadly... Not yet...

* * *

><p><p>

Vellouette  
>2011-10-24 . chapter 3<p>

I'm hoping that the two are Sirius and Remus. I'd like to see some adults helping Harry out for once.

I'll not reveal much... but in case you haven't read OOTP... skip the next paragraph...

Sirius is dead so he can't... and Remus is weeping.

* * *

><p>123-321<br>2011-10-25 . chapter 3

i loled at the letter XD

Thank you! COOKIE! (::)

* * *

><p>loretta537<br>2011-10-31 . chapter 3

this sounds like it will be a good story, i hope to read more soon. i hope your doing well in school

You know... this review made my day... LOL! $)

* * *

><p>Letters to the Order Chapter 3: Well… No… Maybe… Possibly… Yes…<p>

* * *

><p>After the next three days, the order was starting to get restless; it was almost sundown… and no letter from Harry. They were debating going to find him, but… at that moment… Hedwig barreled inside the open kitchen window.<p>

She flew straight to Molly and dropped the letter that was instead of tied to her leg, just in her beak.

Molly handed the letter to Mr. Weasley and he started to read.

**Dear DA…**

**Dear Sirius…**

**Dear Hermione…**

**Dear Ron…**

**Dear Ginny…**

**OOPS! To the **_**wonderful-**_**OOTP.**

**Dear ootp, Well… No… Maybe…Possibly… Yes… I did not kill my relatives, merely, accidentally a moth that was flying through my room at the time.**

**I'm fine and have finished all my terribly long assignments.**

**~Harry.**

The adult members of the Order were reassured, Harry was fine, killed nobody and had finished his homework…

The children were worried. Harry wouldn't have put in the big long greeting and all that if all was well, and why would he accidentally write the letter to Sirius? How could he have finished his Summer work if Hermione hadn't even?

Something was going on and were going to find out just what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will TRY to update more frequently in a month than once a month... but I don't have much time with my classess. As stated before... I will not abandon any stories... they are just on Hiatus...<strong>

**CUPCAKE FOR ALL REVIEWERS! (;';',)  
>\ _**


	4. Harry 4

Katzztar  
>2011-11-27 . chapter 3<p>

Someone took you off watch list thinking you wouldn't update? PFFTT Makes me wonder how long they've been at FF.N, some stories takes 2 months to update due to any type of problems. Some stories may have a regular timing but then something happens ...like real life :job/exams/famliy emergency... then it could be 6 months to update. As a general rule I don't take anything off watch unless its more than 6 months ...although right now I have some on watch thats not been updated for 8 months, if I found them intertaining. I took off the ones thats been there a year though.

Sounds like Harry's up to something alright. For one, he's doing a shrinking potion over the summer ... at his muggle family's house. Two, he's mentioning the twins.

_Thanks for the support, and that's hjust life. You win some, you lose some... but... oh well. I guess I just lost some, no worries... but... I'm not sure if this story will capture the interests of my audience as much as I hope... so... oh... never mind. :) (?)_

* * *

><p><p>

  
>2011-11-27 . chapter 4<p>

I like cupcakes! And you get a waffle for updating! (#) ;) Sorry, I'm trying to be original... But I like waffles, and they're basically the same thing as pancakes excluding texture, so unless you don't like either, enjoy!

I'm rambling about a completely unrelated subject for no reason. I'll stop.

The story is very good so far, though my curiosity is only spiked more and more every chapter and its killing me a little bit inside. I want to know! Only don't rush the story, that would just be terrible. I like suspense, don't you fret! I'm also going to stop asking you questions, because clearly you're not going to answer them :P

And I hope I didn't sound condescending in either this review or my previous one, that was not my intention at all. I only meant to give you a bit of advice last time.

Mischief managed,

Rachel

_It's a cute waffle! And nice originality!_

_Don't stop rambling. It's unbecoming, and that's what I am. Unbecoming. (I think...)_

_I can't tell anyone the story, as I had been writing an original story, told someone about it and they leaked, causing it to die hard...But I will answer questions, but suspensefully so that people will just grab on and wait for the next chapter._

_Also, for you last comment, no offence taken. Everyone has a low point and some people just hit it harder than others. It did make me feel low at that point, but it's alright, it gave me a little inspiration! You got me off of my sore back end and got me typing up a couple of chapters... so don't feel bad!_

_And no offense, but next time... please just don't take this the wrong way, but put yourself in the authors shoes and think if it feels like a good or bad thing... Seriously though, don't take this the wrong way at all! I don't mean to hurt any feelings, and thanks for appologising (Is that spelled right? Oh well. Anyone is allowed to correct me here...) but it really was good advice and very eloquent clean up!_

_Nice use of the maurauder trade mark!_ (#_)_

* * *

><p><p>

Nanchih  
>2011-11-27 . chapter 4<p>

Cupcake sounds good. What are the Twins going to do? Hedwig is rather obviously FEEDING Harry. Why hasn't Hermione sent the assignments yet? NOT like her to wait 3 days!

_I hate that I can't tell you anything... I want to spoil, it's my nature... but I'm not going to ruin my story and spill, no matter how many people ask... *Runs and hides behing old TV with computer and screams* Just, wait for a few more letters and you'll get your answer... Just... I'm typing! OK? I'm typing!_

_Nice doing buisness with you..._

* * *

><p>Letters to the Order Chapter 4: Er, I guess…<p>

* * *

><p>The fourth letter from Harry was right on time. So no one worried. They were thinking that if the letters were EARLY, he was happy, healthy, and on top of the game. If the letters were ON TIME, he was having a boring summer. If the letters were LATE, he was in trouble.<p>

No letters were early or late, so they figured Harry was just bored.

Hedwig plopped down on the table, obviously worn out from an unknown cause, then dropped the letter in front of Fred and George.

**Dear Gred, Forge and everyone besides Dumbledore.**

**(Okay, fine. Dumbles too.)**

**I'm great. The summer is boring. When do I get out of here?**

**The world is an unhappy place for a Child without a godfather.**

**Whatever.**

**WHEN DO I GET OUT OF HERE?**

**Er, I guess… I meant… oh well, whatever.**

**Bye.**

**(PS. Send some treacle tart back with Hedwig…)**

The Order felt appeased, and because of this, the two who were anxious were ever more nervous about Harry. Something was up, and if they didn't get a clue by the letter nearest to his birthday, they would do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As this is the Holidays, and my only HW is to read, I suppose, if I can wrestle the computer out of the hands of my oppressors, I'll try to update once, twice or up to three times a week.<strong>

**Happy Christmas!**

**If I get t****hree updates, then, as I am about to go start the next chapter, I'll post soon as I finish!**

**Good luck!**


	5. Harry 5

IFlipForHarryPotter  
>2011-12-20 . chapter 4<p>

Update soon please!

I can't wait to read what happens next!

_OKAY! BTW... If you want another update very soon, then get me three reviews, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it._

* * *

><p>Letters to the Order Chapter 5: Why didn't you…<p>

* * *

><p>The fifth letter had come and it just sat on the table. No one was in the kitchen at the moment as they weren't expecting the letter yet.<p>

Fred and George were running through the halls of Grimuald place, and entered the kitchen, where Hedwig sat, grimly, as if she were mourning something. The twins shared a look, and then George spoke.

"By golly Forge, I believe we were right. We need to go, but first, we need to read the letter to make sure."

"Well Gred, we do need to have evidence…"

Fred opened the letter and started to read.

**Dear everyone, (But not Dumbles…)**

**I have good news, and bad news, but the bad news is really bad…**

**Hedwig is slowly starving to death, but she doesn't take any of the food that I am trying to feed her for some strange reason…**

**By the way… Why didn't you… well… it's selfish, but… I never got the treacle tart… Which makes me wonder who is getting these letters… and if it's you moldy mort… then… NANANANANANANANANANANA YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME HERE! Oh, and in case you're wondering… Moldy, if this is you… then automatically, a letter to each of your death eaters has been sent, saying that you, in your sane mind, are giving up your ways and turning yourself and your death eaters to the ministry asking for immediate execution, and then it will Portkey you to the ministry along with you little death eaters.**

**If this isn't MOLDY MORT, well, the Portkey won't work as Moldy isn't intercepting the letters for his magical signature to activate the spell.**

**Oh, and Gred, Forge… Mischief unmanaged. I know you'll get this first, so, erase this and the following…**

**Use the certain spell on the back of the letter… Just do it.**

**Harry.**

The writing was slightly shaky, and the twins knew better than to doubt Harry. Fred turned the letter over, and tapped it with his wand saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

As the spell was spoken, words blossomed into existence, words that brought the twins terror.

**Fred, George, remember my second year, what you did? Cause, well, just, come do that again. Please. You have no idea what this is like, and I fear my uncle did not take well to the Orders threat, and well, it's come to the point where I can't take it anymore, I need help. And if I don't get this letter out while my family is out, I am done for and**

There, the letter broke off, and ink covered the page in blotches. Fred and George exchanged glances and erased the paragraph and the sentences with the words "Mischief Managed."

At this point the Order came in and asked to see the letter because they knew that it would be at the table by then.

No one was suspicious, and no one was curious.

The Order left the kitchen, leaving the twins to try to develop a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is an AU, so, I'm not really including Ron, Hermione and Ginny, as they aren't old enough to be in the Order, but Fred and George are, so they are in the Order in my story. Complain if you like... But this is MY story, I have no Beta, and will not get one.. But... Harry has something to say...<strong>

**Harry: Go talk to Voldie Moldy**

**Voldy: It's VOLDEMORT!**

**Harry: What ever TOM.**

**Voldy: GHAAAA! Okay, now what?**

**Me: GET BACK ON TRACK TOM RIDDLE!**

**Voldy: Fine. IMPERIO! *Press the review button and write a nice long review so that I may maybe make an appearence.***

**Me: You heard the man... spirit... evil thingy... my servent... whatever he is... Whatever. PLEASE!**


	6. Fred George 1

123-321  
>1229/11 . chapter 5

Dumb Dumb Dumbles

_Couldn't have said it better myself!_

* * *

><p>Gaang4ever<br>12/29/11 . chapter 5

This is a really great story i love it! Harry's letters always make me laugh (except the last one... thats serious =/) going in my faves :D

~ adios special child! (dont take offence i call everyone that!)

_THANKS! This is the type of review that I love._

_BTW, I AM a special child, so I see no offensiveness here._

* * *

><p>Yellowtomato<br>12/28/11 . chapter 5

YES! Darn time someone else wrote a story about the Weasley twins saving Harry from the abusive Dursleys! So thank you SO MUCH! Please update soon! Thanks!

_THANKS ! I thought of this becuase of DEAR ORDER and another story that I read where the twins help Harry. Wish I could find it back..._

_:)_

* * *

><p>williamsangel88<br>12/28/11 . chapter 5

I'm happy at least the twins are getting Harry out of there now

_YAY!_

* * *

><p>Soulblazer87<br>12/27/11 . chapter 5

Good part; original and fun to read.

Bad parts; you spend more time replying to reviews than actually writing (you can privately reply to a review, via automated PM). You have several parts that 'two people were suspicious' but no clue as to WHY that is. Besides, shouldn't it be Ron and Hermione that are suspicious, rather than Gred and Forge? They know Harry for way longer and way better. Also, the story, despite its good points is not all that interesting to read, or rather it lacks that 'spark' to keep the reader wanting for more. I'd suggest making longer descriptions on both feelings and environments as well as making the letters longer. It adds 'feeling' to the world, makes it come alive.

_I do the review response last. I am NOT going to bring in RON HERMIONE or GINNY into this story, as I am unique. I'm not good at adding feelings to paper, only because I am NOT social at all in real life. But I'm sorry that you don't feel the spark to keep reading._

* * *

><p>AmazingMe123<br>12/27/11 . chapter 5

Oooh... O.o What's gonna happen next? Good Chapter BTW

_:)_

* * *

><p>Letters to the Order Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>In retrospect, Fred and George knew that they were lucky. They had a kind family, if large, they had plenty of food, a nice room, and a roof over their head. The only thing that they didn't have was a lot of money, and that wasn't even a big concern.<p>

Then they thought about Harry. Sure, he had a lot of money, but he didn't have a loving family, a good roof over his head, not much food, and a cramped room.

The twins knew that Harry was going to be in major trouble if they didn't get to him soon enough…

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight. The twins snuck up to Sirius's mother's room and snuck out Buck Beak after getting his approval. They didn't think that their mother would allow their brooms out of the house and apparating would be too dangerous if Harry was hurt too bad.<p>

At Three twenty-eight, the twins made it to 4 Private Drive. They _alohamora_'d the lock and slipped in as silent as a couple mouse's.

* * *

><p>They headed up the stairs, and found the door with the most locks, and they remembered from the Quidditch cup and Harry's second year.<p>

It took a series of _alohamora_'s and a couple _dissendio_'s to open the door, but when it did open, they were horrified. The walls, ceiling and floor were covered in blood splatters. The bed had the stench of decaying flesh and urine on all of the covers and mattress, and there were small flesh covered chunks in random places. But there was no Harry.

Fred decided to use the _homeno revalio _to find where Harry was.

There were four people in the house. Two in what they guessed was the master bedroom, and one in the largest bedroom. There was one more person in the house, and they guessed that this had to be Harry. They followed where the spell told them and came up to the cupboard under the stairs.

With a look of dread, they opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS IS NOW HARRY's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was only part awake, (AN: I TRIED to spell consience, consice, WHATEVER IT SPELLS LIKE! well, but as you can see, that didn't go well.) but he could tell that someone had just opened the door to his cupboard and gasped. This shocked Harry, as his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley always laughed, never gasping in shock.<p>

He felt someone, no two someone's, help to pick him up, reopening many of his wounds, and Harry almost completely blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Back to the Twins.<strong>

* * *

><p>Fred gasped. The Boy-Who-Lived-and-Lived-and-kept-on-living, was in the fetal position, nursing many wounds. He was bleeding profoundly on the floor from many cuts that looked like someone had taken a butcher nice to his skin and cut him up like a dead cow, taking the prize meat for a sunday meal.<p>

George was shocked. To him, it looked like Harry had almost died. It looked as though he was just hanging on by a thread.

The twins each carefully helped to pick up Harry as easily as they were lifting an old broken Cleansweep.

They slowly loaded him onto Buck Beak, grabbed a bunch of blankets and took off to Number 12 Grimuald Place to get help.

* * *

><p>Back at Grimuald, Molly had gotten everyone up. The twins were gone, and so was Buck Beak.<p>

She had gotten everyone in the kitchen, except for those not in the order, (Hermione, Ron and Ginny) as they were too young to handle this situation.

Just then, there was a crash into the hall.

Everyone ran out, and in the middle of Sirius's mother's portrait was a very dazed Buck Beak, two scared twins, and a mass of blankets.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU TWO! DID YOU KNOW THAT? YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED AND-"

Sirius cut Mrs. Weasley off. He had looked into the bundle and removed the blankets.

* * *

><p>Remus ran to get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley hoped that he would get there in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Serevus was in shock looking at Gryffindor's spoiled Golden Boy<p>

* * *

><p>Tonks and everyone else had sat down around the boys in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do hope that I did this chapter justice. It took me forever. But I have to say something...<strong>

**.**

**I saw that basically the day that I posted C5, I got three reviews. I must apologize for not updating.**

**Reasons:**

**.**

**1...My computer got sick.**

**2...I was banned and made to give it up for a day.**

**3...I was super busy.**

**4...The stupid chapter took forever to write even though it only has 1,511words, but it wouldn't just come. I had to coax it to come and finally write itself, which, it didn't even do a good job.**

**.**

**All of these reasons are legitamate and none are false.**

**.**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS...**

**As of tommorrow, I go back to school nad will most likely be up to my neck in HW and School Work. UPDATES will come less and less frequently. Chapters will be longer, but most likely not well written. This story will go on until finished, I promise.**

**Reviews get me off my rump to update, and if any of you have ideas, don't pm me, I'm not allowing private messages. security issues...**

**Anyways, just leave a review with the idea.**

**Thanks!**

**BTW: any reviewer gets a cookie and muffin basket...  
><strong>


	7. Order 1

123-321  
>12/12 . chapter 6

"butcher nice" i LOLed at the typo. good chapter

_Hee Hee, I just noticed that... Thanks! _

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>airlinegal<br>1/2/12 . chapter 6

I have to say I love this story. The chapter wasn't quite what I expected and I totally hope Harry is ik and Dumbles doesn't make him go back. Can't wait for what happens next!

_Don't worry, Harrry is okay. Thanks!_

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>williamsangel88<br>1/2/12 . chapter 6

FINALLY! but what have those monsters done to my poor baby? *sniff* we like fred and george! and sirius of course, because siri is awesome. but Harry please be okay! (and barely awake is fine to) update soon!

_Those Monters tried to get rid of his magic. That's what. Harry's okay... And thanks!_

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>anthony37<br>1/2/12 . chapter 6

Hopefully everyone seing harry like this will finally get their heads out of their _ and help him.

Severus should be thinking to himself, what would lily do to him should she return from the dead.

Maybe harry should slip into a coma and meet his mother,_harry could decide he has had enough and just wants to stay with his mother warm and safe.

_Firstly, PLEASE don't cuss on these, I blanked out what I consider cussing, it just goes againts what I feel is right... But secondly... I LOVE your ideas! The Severus thing is a great idea. Next chapter will be what the Order people think will happen to them and what will happen to Harry._

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>Princess Scherbatskaya<br>1/2/12 . chapter 6

Love it! More updates pleaseeeeee :D

_Why thankyou! And your wish is my command!_

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>spellmugwump97<br>1/2/12 . chapter 6

Oh my gosh, I almost died myself when I read this. Honestly, for me, someone with an incredibly vivid imagination, I could just imagine the scene. Harry is my favourite character, just because of his strength, really. Any other person in his position would have totally collapsed, by this time. You've written this very well, not gone into too much detail, yet just enough to let the audience, or readers, to know just how bad it is. Basically, it's a very sensitive subject, and you've handled it very well. Of course, at first I thought that this could be a little more descriptive, but now I'm glad the injured Harry part isn't too descriptive! However, if the reactions could be very descriptive, that would be amazing. Fred and George finding Harry is a good plot line too, but please don't make Harry break his friendship with Ron and hermione because of it, like I've seen in other fics. This is great, and please update soon! I need to hear more!

_He, he, I love imaginers, I love to imagine, I love to read, I love to write... And, I guess, I like to ramble too... BACK ON TOPIC!_

_I know! I felt compelled to show his strength though, even in the face of death... He stays awake._

_Thanks for the critisism and praise, I'm just not very descriptive unless I am trying to get a good grade... (Ya'll should see a tragedy romance that I've written...) And I would NEVER break up the Golden Trio!_

_:)_

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>Nanchih<br>1/3/12 . chapter 6

At least these cookies and muffins have no calories. I've eaten myself silly this holiday.

Poor Harry. How did Vernon expect to get away with this? Move away fast?

_I don't think that he expected to get away with it... I think he was acting in the here and now, and hoped that "THAT BOY!" wouldn't have been able to get a letter out asking for help in time. Also... My characters have a mind of their own, so I TRUELLY HAVE NO idea where this story is going... Tata!_

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>DancingInSunlight<br>1/2/12 . chapter 6

Thank you for updating!

It's hard to write while being so busy. Just do the best you can! School and real life take precedence over fanfiction.

_Thankyou. You know how I feel! And for anyone who actually reads this, I try to update at least once every month... at the least..._

(::)

(;,'.:':)

\|||||/

* * *

><p>Letters to the Order Chapter 7: Recovery. Hopefully.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Harry had been liberated from the Weasleys, and there seemed to be no change.<p>

Yes, skin was growing back, ever so slowly, over the exposed muscle and bone, but it didn't seem so. The bed, in which Harry had been placed upon, was guarded, day and night, by at least three members of the order, and one of Harry's friends.

When Ron, Hermione and Ginny got wind of what had happened to Harry, as they had been at the burrow, with Bill watching them. It took forever for them to convince the Order to let them come see Harry, but they managed.

Ron and Hermione barreled in through the front door, Ginny just millimeters behind them.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, shock and pain in her voice when she saw her friend lying prone and vulnerable on the sterile white bed.

"His _relatives_ I think…" Ginny replied.

The three teenagers who weren't in the Order took up a silent vigil at Harry's bedside. For the next four days, there they stayed. There was no change.

On the fifth day, Ron was just drifting off to sleep, when one of Harry's fingers twitched. Ron looked up, hardly daring to believe it, when the finger twitched again.

"MUM! DAD! FRED! GEORGE! EVERYONE! COME QUICK! IT'S HARRY! HE'S MOVING!"

There was a great multitude of pounding, as if a herd of elephants were racing up the stairs. The first person to crash through the door was Remus, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and everyone else.

Just as the last person to enter (Dumbledore) got into the room, Harry groaned and rolled onto his side, away from the noise and hubbub.

Everyone held their breath, and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Harry rolled back to face the group, and slowly, slowly, opened his eyes. He promptly closed them, then opened them again and blinked.

"Hey guys," Harry said wincing. "What- what's going on?"

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. "Your, your awake! How do you feel? What's the last thing that you remember?"

At this, he closed his eyes, hissing in pain, though, whether from the pain, or a memory, they did not know. "I, well, I-I wasn't cleaning fast enough, so I-so I was s-sent to my room. The door w-was locked as s-soon as I was thrown in, and-and I tried to write the letter as fa-fast as I c-could. But Uncle V-Ver-Vernon caught me and he-and he—" At this point of his story, harry stopped. He couldn't continue and he felt scared.

The Order could all guess what happened next, based on the descriptions the twins gave of the state of Harry's "room" and left the poor boy to be with his friends, knowing that he was going to need them to get through what had happened to him. It was the least they could do.

The Order only then knew that Harry had been giving them hints the whole time, from the first letter. Doing the assignments, the potion, even the fake friends! And Hedwig, poor Hedwig, she had stayed behind at Grimuald Place just to make sure that Harry got help, and they had to lock her up to keep her from trying to go back to the muggles place and peck them to death. She had been feeding Harry the whole time.

The Order felt ashamed. They had allowed the Boy-Who-Lived, become the Boy-Who-Beat-You-Know-Who-But-Was-Abused-By-His-Relatives. (BWBYKWBWABHR) It was at that moment, that they decided that protecting Harry by keeping them with a good Wizarding family was better, than relying on blood wards, to keep him safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SOOOOO Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter... This three day weekend is my first weekend off, and even then, I had soccer, church, and had to clean the house... I know, I know, I'm making excuses, but the really are all true.<strong>

**I hope this chapter makes up for it... But, if it doesn't, well, I tried... And I hope that you guys find that even though it SEEMS like I have a plot line, I really only write by the seat of my pants, so I don't know if I'm going to have the Dursleys tried, Murdered, or left alone.**

**I also don't know ifI'm going to make Harry get over the Trauma quickly, after a long time, not at all, or if I'll make him... DIE.**

**So... This is almost the end... But, MOLDY!**

**VOLDEMORT: I'm here. Again?**

**ME: STRONGER! I got TEN reviews! Ten! I was sooooo happy, and even fifteen for this chapter... well, that would make my day!**

**VOLDEMORT: _*IMPERIO!*_ PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**ME: Okay, I think they get it... Thanks!**

**PS: 1,839 words!**


End file.
